


Bad Boy

by Jiminniepapi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Park Jimin, Consensual Underage Sex, Corruption, High School, M/M, Redemption, Sexuality Crisis, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminniepapi/pseuds/Jiminniepapi
Summary: Jungkook is a Sophomore when he meets Jimin, the senior who is known as the school bad boy. Will Jungkook help Jimin become a better person, or will Jimin corrupt Jungkook? Either way, their lives will be changed forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook was feeling rebellious today. Class didn't appeal to him. Besides, he was already very late, and going in would cause more trouble than it's worth. He didn't think ahead, so he had no change of clothes with him. Even if he did, he looked far too young. Someone would call the police, and that would be worse than going to class. Luckily, there were many places in the school ground to hide. There would be no sport outside today as it was due to rain in about an hour, so under the bleachers would be safe, if not unpleasant. Jungkook made his way there briskly before anyone seen him. Jungkook was smart enough to know not to be caught. His pace picked up to a sprint as he neared the bleachers. Once he got there, he immediately sat down to catch his breath, not even noticing the boy less than ten feet away from him.

'Another delinquent skipping school, how strange. You don't seem to be the rule breaking type,' the boy said. 

Jungkook looked up and recognised him instantly. The school bad boy. His name was Jimin, one of the seniors. He didn't know if he should feel scared or insulted by his comment.

'Today is an exception I guess,' Jungkook said, sounding a little shaken up.

Jimin laughed under his breath. 'What's so different about today, kid?' He asked, before lighting a cigarette.

'My name is Jungkook,' he replied. 'I was already late, so there was no point going anyway.'

Jimin immediately seen through the front he was putting on. 'Don't like being called kid, kid? Eh, fair enough. So, you're breaking the rules out of fear of getting in trouble for accidentally breaking the rules. How cute.'

Jungkook blushed. 'I guess you're right. I'll be going now I guess...' he said sounding defeated. This caused Jimin to light up.

'No! Kid, this will probably be your only day skipping school. You're just not the type. Let me make it a fun day. I'll even help you get a note forged as an excuse for tomorrow,' Jimin sounded excited and almost desperate for Jungkook to say yes.

'Uh, okay. Beats being alone I guess.' Jungkook was not very good at playing it cool, but the look on Jimin's face told Jungkook he found it endearing.

'Great! Before we get out of here, you're going to have your first draw of a cigarette. Don't worry, I won't make ya smoke more unless you wanna,' Jimin said.

Jungkook didn't want to have a cigarette, but he needed that note. Doing something bad to avoid getting in trouble couldn't be too bad, right? It was a necessary evil.

'Okay,' he said, taking the cigarette from Jimin. Inhaling, then exhaling a small amount of smoke.

Jimin laughed. 'Not like that. You need to inhale it into your lungs.'

'How do I do that?' Jungkook felt stupid for asking, but he didn't want to mess up even more. 

'It's okay, you've never done it before. You inhale it into your mouth, then sorta breathe in again, and it goes to your lungs. It's your first time, so take a small draw, okay?' Jimin said, being more helpful than Jungkook expected. 

Jungkook inhaled the smoke properly this time, and coughed a lot. Jimin was laughing. 

'Don't worry, kid. That's normal. So, watcha think of smoking?' he enquired. 

When Jungkook recovered from coughing, he said 'I liked it. Well, aside from the coughing. It tasted nice.'

'Good. Not to be a bad influence, but you can come to me if you want cigarettes. You'd have to pay up though.' Jimin slapped Jungkook on the shoulder in a friendly manner. 

'Come on, let's get outta here. I know somewhere we can chill. Don't worry, we won't get caught. It's not far from here,' Jimin said. 

'How do we get there? We're clearly students!' Jungkook exclaimed, his anxiety clearly showing. 

'Hey kid, it'll be okay. Just follow me.' And with that, the boys exited the school grounds. 

They walked through a few secluded shortcuts before they ended up in an alley. The alley seemed a little dodgy, but Jungkook barely had time to observe it before Jimin pulled him into a building through a side door. It appeared they were in a bar. 

'Jimin, are you sure about this? We're in our uniform!' he said. 

'Dude chill. We're not hanging out in the bar. My friend lives in the apartment above it.' Jimin replies. 

They went through a door at the back of the bar and went up some stairs. Jimin opened the door to the apartment and walked in. 

'Yo Namjoon, brought a friend today. Need ya to do us a favor,' Jimin shouted. 

A man came walking out of a room. He looked to be in his twenties. Jungkook was concerned about how Jimin knew this man, but he decided not to ask any questions. Just one day he'd have to hang out with Jimin. After today, they'd go their separate ways and forget this ever happened. No matter how much fun Jungkook was having, he had to remember that he was a good student, and he didn't want to be led astray by a delinquent with no prospects in his future. 

'Let me guess, you need me to forge notes from your parents? I really wish you'd go to school Jimin,' Namjoon said. 

'I know, it's just so boring. I'm doing well anyway, so why should I go just to learn stuff I already know?' Jimin replied. 

This surprised Jungkook. He never expected the school's worst behaved student to be smart. It made sense no one knew this, though. The school certainly wouldn't have people knowing their worst student is performing academically well, it would look bad and other students would pay less attention to the rules. Jimin probably didn't want people to know either, it would spoil his badass reputation. 

Namjoon sighed. 'Alright, fine. I'll say you were off due to stress. You come to me for this so often I have a few forgeries knocking about anyway. I'll just write the date on one.'

As Namjoon was filling in the blanks on the forgery, Jungkook began to relax. Everything would be sorted. He wasn't going to get in trouble. Once Namjoon finished writing Jimin's note, he turned to Jungkook. 

'Right, for you, I need your full name, and a sample of your mother's writing,' he said. 

'Uh, okay,' Jungkook said, rummaging through his bag. He found a permission slip that had his mother's writing and her signature and handed it to Namjoon. 

'My full name is Jeon Jungkook. The letter is addressed to Mrs. Park,' he said. 

'Excellent. While I do this, why don't you boys go into my room and play the PlayStation? It takes a while to perfect someone else's handwriting,' Namjoon said. 

Jungkook found it strange an older man would let two school boys hang out in his bedroom, but he was trying to impress Jimin. He didn't know why he wanted to, but he knew he had to. He watched Jimin turn on the PlayStation, but instead of putting a game in, he turned on Spotify. He put a lo-fi mix on and flopped down on the bed. 

'Jungkook, you wanna know why I hate school? Why I always break the rules?' He asked. 

Jungkook had to admit he was curious. He sat down on the side of the bed and said, 'Yeah, sure.'

'There's a lot of reasons. Thing is, I love learning, but high school is so basic and boring. I do well without having to try. The lack of challenge gets to me,' Jimin said. 

'Understandable,' Jungkook responded. 

'And the people. God, they're awful. I can't be myself or everyone will just pick on me,' He said, clearly needing to talk about some things. 

'So you break the rules as a front. You're not really a bad guy, you just don't want people to mess with you,' Jungkook said, feeling sorry for him. 

'Oh, don't get me wrong, I am bad. I'm a bad guy and I break some of the rules just for fun. I'm just not as heartless as everyone believes. Not that I wanna change that. It's better this way,' Jimin said, becoming very defensive. 

Jungkook knew it would be a bad idea to push him any further. 'I getcha. But hey, have my number. Ya know, just in case you want some company for your rule breaking.'

Jungkook seen a hint of a smile on Jimin's lips, but that quickly faded. Jimin took his phone and put his number in. Their eyes locked for a moment and Jimin started to lean in closer. Jungkook's breath became shaky. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he wanted something to happen. Before he could make his move, Namjoon walked in. 

'Okay boys, that's close enough,' he said jokingly. 

Namjoon handed Jungkook his note. The writing was a perfect replica of his mother's. The three boys played video games for the remainder of the day. Jungkook would steal glances at Jimin, trying to work out what happened. All he knew was he felt something for that boy, and it scared him. Jungkook knew he wasn't gay. Or well, thought he wasn't. Hopefully these feelings would pass like clouds in the wind. Everything would be normal again.


	2. Questioning

Two weeks had gone by since the incident. The two boys hadn't talked much since then, apart from saying hi to each other in the corridor or sitting with each other at lunch since neither of them had any friends. Truthfully, Jungkook was scared to get to know Jimin. The feelings he gets when he's around him are scary, and he'd rather ignore them. His whole life he had been straight. Girls were beautiful. He wanted to date them. He had dated them. He wanted to sleep with them too. So why was he getting these feelings around a guy? Jungkook never liked guys before. Well, he would appreciate the male form at times, but that was appreciation, not attraction.

This situation was impossible to navigate. He decided to post about it on an LGBT online forum, to which he got many responses very quickly. A lot of people were telling him he was bisexual, meaning he liked both. It was a scary thought, and he wanted to repress it, but at least he knew what he was, even if he was a little ashamed. Looking back on it, it was Jimin who leaned in. Jungkook didn't want to make any assumptions, but perhaps Jimin also liked men. There would only be one way to find out. He pulled out his phone and messaged Jimin.

_Hey, you up?_

_Yeah, what's up kid?_

_This is really hard to say_.

_It can't be that bad. Whatever it Is, I've done much worse._

_I haven't done anything!_

_Okay, so tell me what it is. Can't Help if ya won't tell me._

_I'm bisexual._

Jungkook began to panic. Jimin had been replying so fast to his messages until now. Five minutes went past until he got a response.

_Meet me at the hip hop cafe after School tomorrow._

Jungkook couldn't help but feel a little upset that was the response he got. The anxiety about meeting him after school got to him, so he didn't sleep well.

In class, Jungkook couldn't focus at all. His teachers noticed, a few calling him behind to check in on him. Jungkook simply dismissed them by saying he had a headache and couldn't concentrate well. This seemed to be good enough for them. As Jungkook was a star student, teachers tended to believe the excuses he gave them. So, he sailed through the day feeling more and more anxious as time passed. What if Jimin was going to react badly? Maybe it was a bad idea to come out to him. He didn't know why he felt compelled to do it. He barely even knew Jimin. Perhaps it was his lack of friends that made him immediately trust Jimin. After all, he had no one else. Plus, this wasn't the sort of thing he could go to his parents about. Jungkook wanted to bang his head on his desk. He felt so stupid for trusting him. Who in their right mind would trust the school bad boy? He was known for being rude and mean. Being nice to Jungkook for one day wouldn't erase that. Even then, it wasn't that he was overtly nice, he simply just wanted company for the day of skipping class. Even when Jimin sat with him at lunch, oftentimes he would just sit in silence reading a book. Of course, being the school bad boy, he'd only ever be seen reading manly and badass books about war and monsters. Maybe he related to the monsters.

When Jungkook got out of class, he went straight to the hip hop cafe. Jimin was sitting in the corner, having already ordered coffee for Jungkook. There wasn't anyone from school in the cafe, and they were well out of view in the spot Jimin packed, so Jungkook felt relieved. It meant no one would be able to hear or see them talking about his sexuality. 

Jungkook sat opposite the older boy, 'Hello, Jimin. How much do I owe you for the Cappuccino?'

Jimin just stared back, with a look impossible to read, 'My treat. Figured you might need it.'

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Jimin spoke, 'So, wanna tell me what's going on?'

'It's complicated. I mean, it's not, but it feels it,' He paused for a minute before speaking again.

'You see, I always liked girls. Man, I think about them all the damn time. But now- now suddenly I have a thing for boys too. Or well, one boy. It's confusing, but I think it means I'm bi?' Jungkook sipped his coffee and avoided Jimin's eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't figure out he is the boy he likes. 

'I'm assuming you haven't told anyone else?' Jimin asked.

'Yeah. You're the only one who knows,' He replied, feeling a bit apprehensive. 

'I'm glad you felt comfortable telling me,' Jimin said, before tilting Jungkook's face up to look him in the eye.

'You have foam on your lip,' He said.

Before Jungkook got the chance to wipe it away, Jimin kissed it off him. It was quick, but to Jungkook it felt like time had frozen. Like the entire world had melted away.

'Did you like that?' Jimin asked.

'It was... Well, breathtaking,' Jungkook replied.

'Great. Now you know for sure you like guys. Just imagine how amazing that would be with your crush,' Jimin said laughing.

'Ha, yeah...' Jungkook said. Part of him wished the kiss was genuine. What was worse was that Jimin didn't even realise he was his crush.

'Listen, I have to tell you something too. I'm gay. You can't tell anyone. The only person who knows is Namjoon, and that's just because we used to date. Probably best not to mention that to anyone either. Especially Namjoon. Our relationship is a kinda touchy subject,' Jimin said. 

'My lips are sealed. I'm just happy someone gets it. I was so worried you'd react badly,' Jungkook replied, not wanting to press about Namjoon. He knew something dodgy was going on there.

'So, who's your crush. He must be very great if he can make you have a sexual awakening,' Jimin enquired.

'You'll find out soon enough,' Jungkook teased. The boys smiled at each other and Jimin said,

'Just don't get hurt, kid. If you do, I'll sort him out for ya, but let's not let it get that far. Deal?'

'Deal.'

They finished their coffee and went their separate ways. Jungkook went home and immediately went upstairs to his room. Today could not have gone any better. Not only did Jimin accept him, but he also offered to protect him. That kiss. The most electrifying moment of Jungkook's existence. Nothing could compare to it. None of his ex girlfriends came close to it. Jungkook couldn't help but fantasise about Jimin as a boyfriend. He'd be strong and dominant, but gentle and soft. He'd be protective, but encouraging of breaking the rules. He'd just be so perfect. Now, Jungkook had to figure a way to tell him about his feelings. The real battle had only just begun.


End file.
